Our Sick Story (Thus far)
by Doodlebug1128
Summary: Elissa's world has crumbled she is left as a shell of her former self. The only thing that keeps her going is a parents desire to make them proud. Is her will to live strong enough to make that happen? Follows the Cousland origin story with a more in-depth look into characters and their relationships . Cousland/Alistair.
1. The Couslands

**Author's note:** The story title is the of a song from the band Atreyu because I'm horrible at titling things.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it all belongs to Bioware.

* * *

It was after an early supper that Elissa Cousland took a stroll around the Cousland's castle grounds. The soft breeze blowing the train that trailed behind her on her green silk Antivan dress. The heaviness of her long braided auburn hair rested at the middle of her back. The soft clicking of her heels on the cobble stone provided their own music that complemented the song of shifting armor and clashing swords not far off in the castle courtyard as guards ran their drills.

On a normal day, her walk would have led her towards those soldiers in the courtyard. It always amused her to watch the soldiers fumble about as she walked by, but today was different. Her brother specifically asked her not to torture the men as they got ready to head out for battle. The upcoming battle had her feeling a little uneasy. Normally she had much to be thankful for but the looming threat of another Blight was threatening to take that all away from her. She was happiest having the people she loved the most in the world safe in the walls of their castle. With her father and brother heading out to fight uncertainty, it made her nervous.

"My lady" A voice said shaking her from her thoughts. "Your father wishes to see you, in the main hall" said the guard.

"Thank you Ser Emris." Elissa said to the familiar guard, who then went on his way.

Elissa walked into the Main Hall she was welcomed to the sight of her father and Arl Rendon Howe, laughing about something she was late to overhear. Her father's face was always so warm and welcoming. Age had greyed his hair and lines wrinkled his face but she knew they were the lines of smile and laughter.

"I'm sorry Pup. I didn't see you come in." her father said, using her nickname she had earned as a child while she pretended to be a mabari war hound. "Howe, you remember my daughter."

Howe was the opposite of her father. The lines that were around her father's eyes and mouth were absent. Instead he had deep lines above his brow from a constant scowl he seemed to wear on his beaked nosed face.

"I see she's becoming a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you my dear." The Arl replied

"And you, Arl Howe." She made a small curtsey. Being the daughter of the Teyrn and Tyrna of Highever allowed Elissa certain privileges. One of those privileges was not having to curtsy to any lower noble she came across. However the Arl and her father had been friends for many years and in her eyes that meant he deserved her respected. A small curtsy was her way of showing that.

"My son Thomas asked after you. He saw you at a Deneriem fair and hasn't stopped talking about you since. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time." The Arl said with a smile.

"You're son is a few years younger than me, is he not?"

"As you get older, those years make less of a difference. A lesson often hard won."

Though outwardly she remind poised inside Elissa was screaming. She was only nineteen and already people looked at her as if she was some spinster. It was the downside to being a noble. She knew plenty of women around Highever who didn't marry until well into their twenties, but different standards were held for her.

"I assure you Arl my increasing age has yet to deter any potential suitors. I thank you for your concern none the less."

"My fierce girl has a mind of her own these days! Maker bless her heart." Her father laughed. It seemed her father and her brother were the only ones who didn't seem to have a care that she wasn't married.

"Quite talented as well I'm sure." he said smiling though his words contained a touch of venom.

"At any rate Pup, I summoned you for a reason." her father continued. "While your brother and I are both away. I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Are you certain?" She asked with both surprise and uncertainty in her voice. Running the castle was something she had been trained to do since birth but never did she think the opportunity would arise.

"Of course dear." he laughed the same happy laughed the always warmed her heart. "Only a token force will be remaining here and you must keep the peace in the region. You know what they say about the mouse when the cat is away, yes?" He smiled proudly at her when she nodded her head in agreement. "There is also someone you must meet. Please show Duncan in." he said to the guard standing closest to him.

While they waited for this mystery guest to arrive her father informed her about the delay of the Arl's men and how she would need to inform her brother, Fergus, to ready the troops and leave without the Teryn.

By the time they had finished the discussion an older man who looked ready for battle entered the room.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your halls, Teyrn Cousland." The man who Elissa assumed was Duncan said. The man look battle worn with raven hair that was graying at the temples.

"Your Lordship you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." The Arl said, not even trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" The Teyrn asked no doubt trying to figure out why the Arl sounded so surprised.

Elissa admitted to herself that even she was surprised to hear that this man was a Grey Warden. Brother Aldous spent at least a week discussing the Wardens when she was under his tutelage. Now she told those stories to her young nephew, Oren. Though she did play up the involvement of griffons much more the Brother Aldous probably would have liked.

"No of course not. But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am at a disadvantage." The Arl replied trying to cover up his previous social blunder.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person that is true." her father replied. "Pup, Brother Aldous thought you who the Grey Warden are I hope?"

"They're an order of great warriors." she answered hoping to make her father proud.

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blight and saved us all." her father further elaborated on her answer. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Tarly."

"If I might be so bold," Duncan interjected "I would suggest your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

Elissa knew it was poor manners but she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her being a part of any sort of order of warriors. Sure she was more than capable with weapons and had bested some of the better guards in one on one combat. But she had never seen real combat and she was also quite fond of the comfortable life she had in the castle.

"Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about." Her father said stepping in front of her, as if the shield her from the Warden in the room.

"I have no interest in becoming a Grey Warden." She said still trying to repress another laugh from escaping her lips and also hoping to calm her father nerves.

"You hear that Duncan? My daughter has no interest in joining. So unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription..." Elissa was a bit shocked to hear such a commanding tone come out of her father. Seldom did the need arise for such a tone, or at least around her anyway.

"Have no fear. While we need as many as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan said defusing the situation.

Elissa had also learn about the Rite of Conscription, during her studies of the Warden. It was an arrangement that allowed the Wardens to recruit without objection if need be. Seldom was it heard of that a noble had been conscripted. The backlash from the noble family usually was not worth the trouble.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone."

"Of course, father." she replied

"That's my dear girl. Now please excuse us we have to discuss the upcoming battle."

Her father turned to talk to the other men and she turned to leave as well. But something tugged at her forcing her to turn back to her father.

"Shouldn't you be off to your brother as I asked?" Her father asked stepping away from the other men.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked

"You're brother and I go off into battle, not an afternoon tea."

"Father you're doing a terrible job at calming my nerves."

"My apologies." he said with a small laugh "I will tell you however, you are my darling daughter. I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen." Her emerald green eyes reflected the distress she felt in hearing her father speak in such away. "But don't worry about me, dear girl. You'll have enough to occupy your time while I'm gone." He said leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he did anytime she was upset. "Now be a good lass and do as I've asked. I will speak to you soon."

It wasn't long into her venture to the far side of the castle when her thoughts were once again interrupted by another knight.

"There you are! Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned, so I didn't want to interrupt."

This interruption came from Ser Roland Gilmore. Ser Gilmore came to the Cousland's from a common household at the young age of nine to be trained as a squire. Perhaps it was the closeness in age but they became fast friends and often trained together with wooden swords. As the years went by and they grew from boy and girl to young man and woman their friendship started to change. Suddenly he was tripping over his words when she was around and she felt her cheeks grow red whenever he was near. When they were sixteen the evening came when Fergus caught the two kissing in a darkened corner of the garden. Fergus didn't get mad but warned that if the Teyrn and Teyrna found they would likely send the young knight away. The young couple decided that if they couldn't be together then they didn't want to be apart. Three years later and she still felt the flutter in her stomach as she did when they first kissed.

"Hello to you, Ser Gilmore" she smiled

"Ha! Pardon my abruptness my lady." the heat visibly rising in his cheeks made Elissa's smile widen it made her happy to know that he still reacted to her as she did to him. "It's only that I've been looking all over for you. I fear your hound has gotten in the larder again and Nan is threatening to leave."

Elissa couldn't help but inwardly groan. Pulling her beloved Baelor out of the larder was not something she wanted to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry Rory." She used her nickname for him, forgetting momentarily about formality. "But I have to take care of important matter for my father. I know my mother probably talked your ear off to make sure I handle the matter but I fear my task cannot wait. If you would be so kind as to take care of it for me I would be eternally in your debt." She pleaded.

"Elle, you know these mabari hounds." Any formalities also gone from him. He had taken to calling her Elle since they played together. "He'll listen to his mistress but anyone else risks having there arm bitten off."

"Baelor wouldn't hurt a soul." She stepped in closer so they were only inches apart. "And I promise that if you receive even the slightest scratch I'll kiss it better." She looked up at him with her emerald eyes that the Arl of Redcliffe once said would put any Orlesian gem to shame, and she knew she had him.

"Would you at least do me the honors of escorting me to the kitchen my Lady?" Ser Gilmore smiled. She was more than happy to stroll the corridors to the kitchen their hands occasionally brushing up against each other and perhaps lingering to long. The walk was filled with a bit of small talk. She told to him in a hushed voice that she was glad to know he was staying behind, instead of marching off to war to which he replied that no darkspawn could make him leave her side. Just briefly did their fingers intertwine before they pulled apart to go their separate ways.

She was almost to the wing of the castle that held the bedroom suites when she past a small sitting garden that her mother was currently occupying with company. Elissa quietly groaned to herself. She knew there was no way she was going to get by without playing the good daughter.

"Ah here is my darling daughter." Her mother cooed as if on cue. The small group all stood to greet Elissa. "I assume the situation with your hound is settled?"

"It's being taken care of as we speak, Mother."

"Oh, poor Ser Gilmore." Her mother sighed. Though she knew how her daughter had the tendency to flirt with the young men she never realized how different Elissa felt about Ser Gilmore than anyone else "You're going to be the death of that boy. I knew I should have found someone who is more resistant to your charm."

"I think that might have been a harder task then prying the hound from the larder." A young man smiled.

"Darling you remember Lady Landra and her son Dairren?" Her mother asked referring the young man and the older woman standing next to her.

"I think we last met at your mother spring salon." Lady Landra chimed in

"Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." It would have been harder to forget Lady Landra then it was to remember. From what Elissa recalled the lady in question had more than a few glasses of wine that evening.

"You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And made a very poor case for it, I add." Dairren interjected.

"He's not married yet either." Lady Landra smiled, clearly happy to pick up where she left off at the salon.

"Don't listen to her." Dairren groaned. "It's good to see you again, my Lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever.

"Always the flatter." Elissa smiled.

"Only when it is due."

Elissa smiled to show her appreciation of his kind words. People often accuse nobility for being victims of their own vanity. Elissa would be a liar if she said she did not also suffer from this affliction. She was very aware just how beautiful she was. She heard it from the mouth of everyone around her growing up and now that she was a grown woman she saw it in the eyes of almost all men and even a few of the women.

"You would think her beauty would make it easier to make a match for her." Her mother complained. "Not more difficult."

It wasn't her beauty that made it difficult to find a match for her. It seemed every time Elissa turned around her mother had another potential match lined up for her all of which were of noble birth. Elissa had her own reasons for not settling down. Reasons she didn't think her mother would understand.

After a few more moments of exchanging pleasantries the two guests excused themselves, leaving Elissa and her mother alone.

"You should say goodbye to your brother while you have the chance."

Elissa didn't particularly like the way her mother worded her sentence. Her mother made it seem so final like this was the last goodbye there would be.

"I have a bad feeling about this, mother." She expressed the concerns that had been haunting her all day

"As do I, dear." her mother said solemnly. "Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurance in the world couldn't comfort me. But it won't help us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and you're father have their duties, just as we have ours."

Her mother was right, of course. Though she never thought she would see a day where they would march off to war, it was always a possibility. In fact her entire life was spent preparing for the worst possibility. She had mastered politics, history, and every other detail that involved being a noble.

"I love you, my darling girl. You know that don't you?

"I love you too, mother." She said leaning in and giving her mother a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Now I really most go find Fergus."

"Go do what you must. I will see you soon."

It felt like an eternity since her father had set her on her task to reach her brother. But with luck she finally managed to reach Fergus' suite without further interruptions.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus was saying as Elissa entered the room. "And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

"Should I wait outside?" Elissa asked not wanting to interrupt this moment between his wife and child.

"Stay. I'd like to say farewell."

"You'll be missed, brother." She swallowed back the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Fergus was more than just a brother, he was her best friend and sparring partner. When all of the other knights (including Ser Gilmore) were to hesitant to fully spar with a young woman, Fergus was more than willing to step up and give his little sister a fight without holding back.

"If it's any consolation I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here warm and safe."

"Father wanted me to tell you to take the troops and head to Ostagar without him. It seems the Arl's men are delayed."

"You would think they were walking backwards." Fergus sighed in frustration. "Well I better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. I'll see you soon, my love." he said as he gave his wife Oriana a kiss on the cheek.

"I would hope, dear boy that you planned on waiting for us before taking your leave." Her father's voice came from the doorway. Elissa turned and saw her father and mother entering the suite.

"Be well, my son, I will pray for your safety every day that you are gone." Her mother said giving Fergus a hug.

"Father, couldn't you have delivered your message yourself?" Elissa asked.

"And miss having both of my children in one place? Not likely" her father said.

It was hard to argue his point. Elissa's whole life was in this room. Everyone she loved and held dearest to her heart. Even, Oriana, who didn't approve of her toying with the guards. If Elissa knew of the approaching events she would have done her best to preserve in her mind that very moment. The very last moment she would be with her family.


	2. The Betrayal

**Author's Note:** I wanted to mention this during my first chapter upload but given the late hour I posted it I was exactly thinking clearly. Dialog has been altered to fit the story I'm trying to tell. I will keep it true to the heart of the story though.

**Disclaimer**: Insert legal stuff about me not owning anything.

* * *

It was late that night when Elissa was awoken by the sound of Baelor ferociously barking at the door.

"What is it now?" She yawned half asleep.

As if answering her question her bedroom door burst open. "My Lady, the castle is under attack." The servant managed the get out before an arrow sprouted from the center of his chest.

That was enough to shake any cobwebs left in her head. Elissa quickly scrambled out of bed and cursed herself for not keeping any weapons or armor in her chamber. The most she had on hand was a pair of slippers. She kept Baelor close by her side, not wanting to lose the only sort of advantage she had. She carefully peeked out of her bedroom and saw an archer waiting for a shot and a man with a large sword carefully making his way to her room. She quickly grabbed a decorative vase from the dressing table next to her and as soon as the armed man appeared at the door the vase was brought down on his head.

As soon as the man slumped to the floor unconsciously, Elissa, gave the signal for her warhound to attack. The archer outside her room had prepared for an adult to come out the room, so his arrow was aimed for the heart. He was not expecting a mabari to come charging out of the room. The arrow had been aimed to high and by the time he realized what was happening the mabari was on him. The last thing the man saw was a mabari's jaws heading for his throat.

Elissa made her way down the hall with a newly acquired bow and quiver full of arrows. She had originally attempted the large sword but the weight was too much for her to handle. She managed to reach the end of the hall only to find two men trying to break down the door to her parent's chambers. While her mabari charge the one on the left, she made a pin cushion out of the one on the right.

"Mother, it's me." She said knocking on the door once the two men were down.

"Darling!' Her mother exclaimed as she opened the door. "I heard fighting and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?" Her mother asked as she eyed Elissa up and down.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Elissa was surprised to find that her mother was dressed in her battle armor with a sword holstered to her back. Elissa cursed herself again for apparently being the only one who didn't sleep with a small armory in their room.

"They never got through the door thanks to you." Her mother said, clearly relieved. "Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men."

Elissa hadn't noticed it until her mother mentioned it. Looking at the shield, lying next to the man on the ground, Elissa could clearly see the bear of Amaranthine. "Why would they attack us?"

Elissa wished there was something she could tell her mother. She couldn't possibly imagine why Howe would do this. Her father and Howe had been good friends since before her or Fergus were even born. Elissa felt this betrayal like a punch in the stomach. She struggled to breath. Had she not had to worry about her mother her mind would have spun out of control.

"I don't know, Mother, but we have to get out of here." This was not the time to worry about why this was happening. That time would come later.

"We have to find your father. He never came to bed." Fear lined her mother's words.

Elissa had to steady herself. She hadn't stopped to think about what could possibly be happening to the rest of her family.

"Maybe you should stay here, Mother. Out of harm's way."

"I most certainly will not." Her mother said indignantly. "I am not some Orlesian wallflower who will stand idly by."

Elissa sighed. She knew it would be a losing battle to argue against her mother. Her father always considered her mother, his battle maiden. Her mother was the reason Elissa was as skilled in combat as she was. When she was no more than five she wanted nothing to do with swords and weaponry. Her life revolved around pretty dresses and tea parties. But her mother had vowed that no daughter of hers would ever be defenseless. Elissa, started her lessons with much reluctance. After some time she began to see combat as a form of dance. There was a certain beauty in watching two skilled warriors in heated combat. Once that realization came to her she quickly began to excel. Now her life consisted of both, pretty dresses and swordplay.

"Fine." Elissa conceded angrily. "But at least give me the sword and you take the bow."

"Don't be ridiculous dear girl, you're in your nightgown, not armor." Her mother eyed the silk nightgown that gathered at her daughters ankles.

"Mother, with the utmost respect, I'm far better skilled with a blade than you." Elissa managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Elissa, I advise you to pull your arrows from that man's body because I will not be handing over this sword.

Elissa let out a very unladylike growl pass her lips as she went over to yank the arrows from the man's lifeless body. When she finished her task a wave of dizziness washed over her. During all of her training, through blood and bruises she had never actually taken a life. Bile began to rise in her stomach but she quickly fought it down. There wasn't time for this, she couldn't be sick now. Once she was sure she wasn't going to be ill she headed back towards the hall, not waiting for her mother. Her mabari was at her heels when she entered the next corridor that housed Fergus' living quarters, she noticed a distinct lack of presence, either defensive or offensive. She burst into the bedroom hoping to find Orianna and Oren safely tucked inside. The sight that was laid out in front of her was something that was ripped from her worst nightmares. At first it seemed her brain didn't want to process what it was she was seeing. The longer she stared allowed her brain to piece together the bloody mess. When at last her brain finally finished the puzzle she was left looking down at the bloodied bodies of her nephew and sister in-law, clutching each other in death There was so much blood she was unable to find the fatal wound.

Suddenly it was all pressing down on her, the heat, the smell of the blood and the bile that threatened her earlier. She vaguely heard her mother come in and scream in horror. She wanted to comfort her mother but the room wouldn't stop spinning. She made her way out of the room and promptly threw up.

When her mother finally emerged from the room Elissa was still hunched over, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked up to her mother's face streaked with tears.

"Howe will pay for this." Her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I promise, Mother."

Teyrna Cousland nodded, her resolve visibly hardening.

"Steel yourself, my dear, this has only just begun."

Elissa nodded taking her mother's advice to heart.

"Let's go" Her mother demanded "The front gates is where your father will be."

Her mother pulled the door opened that connected the royal living quarters to the castle courtyard. They walked out and were overwhelmed with the sound of terror and destruction. An orange glow was cast over the darkened courtyard from the fires that now littered various parts of the castle. On any other night the castle would have been silent save for the soft jingling of a knight's armor as he patrolled. Tonight the sounds of clashing metal and screams of agony echoed of the stone walls.

The two women made their way carefully through the grounds without opposition. They came across many bodies. Some wearing the herald of Howe and other the laurel wreath of Cousland and there were many with no armor at all. Men, women and children were struck down. Elissa made sure to avert her eyes from the faces. She couldn't bear to see the people who surrounded her on a daily basis now with the life drained from their faces. The soft whining of Baelor conveyed exactly what she was feeling.

When they entered the hall that led to the front gates they came across two members of the Cousland guard in battle with four of the Arl's men. To Elissa and her mother's advantage, Howe's men were faced away and had no idea of them approaching. Elissa unleashed a few arrows high into the armor less gaps of the man's upper body while Baelor took the man down by the back of the knees. Her mother had crept up behind another man and drove her sword through his back. The rear attack caught the other two men off guard allowing an opening for the Cousland guards to finish of the remaining two.

"Have you seen the Teyrn?" Her mother asked the guards once the fight had been finished.

"Last we saw him, he was at the front gate." Replied one guard who's name Elissa could not recall.

"Come." The Teyrna commanded. Without question the men joined her mother and Elissa on their journey to the front gate. They encountered a few more of Howe's men along the way but were quickly dispatched.

Elissa made sure to keep her distance as she unleashed her arrows, The crisp night air cutting through the silk of her night gown was a constant reminder of just how unprepared for this she actually was. As they rounded the hall to the main gate Elissa heard a voice that made her breath catch.

"Go man the gates!" She heard Ser Gilmore command. "Keep those bastards out as long as you can."

"Your Ladyship! My Lady!" He exclaimed as he saw them entering the hall. "You're alive!" He said walking towards Elissa his face was filled with relief. "I was so worried."

"Have you seen my husband?" the Teyrna asked obviously too concerned with the matters at hand to notice the way Ser Gilmore was looking at her daughter.

"He was looking for you two." Ser Gilmore answered still not taking his eyes off of Elissa. "He told us to hold the hall as long as possible. When I realized what was happening it was all I could do to shut the gates. They won't keep the rest of Howe's men out for long. If you know another way out of the castle use it quickly."

"Come with us." Elissa pleaded taking a step closer to Ser Gilmore.

"If I do that you won't make it out before the gates fall." His eyes were locked intently onto hers. "Please" He pleaded "Go while you have the chance. When I last saw your father he was badly wounded. I urged him not to go but he was determined to find you and your mother. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servant's entrance in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore." The Teyrna said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Maker watch over you."

"Maker watch over us all." He said briefly tearing his eyes away from Elissa to look at her mother.

Elissa could feel a slight pull on her shoulder, her mother's silent way of telling her it was time to go, but Elissa couldn't pull herself away from the man in front of her. She heard her mother's soft footsteps heading towards the door. She looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved and saw his eyes were a whirlpool of emotions.

"Please come with me." She begged, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said raising a gloved hand up to her face to gently wipe away a tear. "But it's my duty to protect your family and even more important, to protect you." The words of her mother from earlier in the day came back to haunt her _"You're going to be the death of that boy."_ She was sure her mother didn't actually believe it at the time but now that's what it was coming down to. Elissa quickly closed the gap between the two of them and kissed the knight. It wasn't the kiss a young unmarried noble should be giving a man but it was unlike any kiss they had shared before. It was a kiss that said thank you, a kiss that said I'm sorry and a kiss that said so many more unspoken words. When two finally parted she couldn't look him in the eyes again. She wasn't sure she'd have the stomach to leave if she did. She began walking away but before she was out of ear shot she stopped.

"I love you." She said softly through her sobs

"I love you too." She heard him say. It took every bit of strength she had to walk out of that room to rejoin her mother.

"Go back and guard the gates." Elissa commanded the two guards who were standing with her mother.

"But…you and you're mother…" One guard start to object before Elissa interrupted.

"I said Go!" she yelled before breaking into tears.

The two guards looked to the Teyrna who simply nodded and the two guards returned to the hall without any further objections.

"Come, let's go." Her mother said softly. She could feel Baelor rubbing his head against her side trying to comfort her. "Do not let his sacrifice be in vain." Elissa wasn't sure if it was a trait shared by all mothers but hers always seemed to know exactly what her children were feeling with just a look and always knew just the right words for the situation. Elissa nodded silently, tears still streaming down her face.

Elissa and her mother made it to the kitchen without as much as a confrontation. It seemed that any of the men Howe had in the castle had either met their end within the walls or were off harassing another part. When her mother opened the door to the larder they found the Teyrn sitting on the ground, propped up against a wall. He was clutching his side, the material of his shirt soaked in blood.

"There you both are." Her father gasped as both she and her mother rushed to kneel on either side of him. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Maker's breath, Bryce!" Her mother exclaimed as she examined his wound. "What happened?"

"Howe's men…" he struggled to say "found me first. Almost did me in."

"We need to get you out of here." Elissa said as she began to eye the larder for something to dress her father's wound.

"I won't survive the standing." Her father stated. Elissa looked at her mother and saw fear in her eyes.

"That's not true! Father, you'll be fine." She demanded. "We just need to get you healing magic."

"She's right, Bryce. The servant's entrance is right here." Her mother pleaded.

"I…wish I could." The Teyrn coughed then grimaced in pain. "But the castle is surrounded and I'll just slow you down. We'd never make it out."

"I'm afraid he's correct." Duncan agreed as he walked into the larder. "They have not found this entrance yet but they have the castle surrounded. It'll be difficult to get past.

"You're Duncan? The Grey Warden?" Her mother asked, not taking her worried eyes off of her husband.

"Yes, your Ladyship." He answered. "The Teryn and I tried to find you sooner.

"My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised."

"I'm not surprised." Duncan replied as he eyed the young Cousland girl.

"Please." Her mother begged. "There must be something you can do."

"If anything is to be done it must be done quickly." Duncan's point was then proven by a thunderous sound of cracking wood. Elissa knew they had breached the front gate. "They're coming."

"Duncan." Her father said weakly. "I beg you take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will your Lordship, but first I must ask for something in return."

"Anything."

"What is happening here, pales in comparison to the evil now lose in the world." Duncan explained. "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn demand that I leave with one."

"I understand." Her father raised his watery eyes to hers and wrapped his hand around hers.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Elissa asked slowly realizing what was going on. Her mother's soft sobs answered her question.

"You fought your way to me through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intent is clear."

"I fought my way to my father, not to you!" Elissa spat but Duncan ignored her.

"I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the King what has happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe." Her father paused. "I agree."

Duncan finally turned his attention back to the tattered young noble who looked even younger now clinging to her father.

"Elissa Cousland, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

"I refuse!" All of Elissa manners were forgotten. "I won't go!"

"Howe thinks he'll use this chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong, Pup." Her father now had both hands firmly around hers "Our family always does its duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go."

"I won't do it! I won't leave you!"

"Then I have no choice." Duncan's voice commanded attention. "I hereby invoke the right of Conscription and recruit you into the Grey Wardens despite your objection."

Elissa was shocked she'd never thought he would actually conscript her.

"I'm sorry, Pup." Her dad said with tears rolling down his face. "But it's better this way."

"Bryce are you sure?" Her mother asked. Elissa was hopeful that maybe her mother could fix this.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery." He replied angrily. "She will live and make her mark on the world." Her father looked at her with eyes filled with both tears and pride.

"Darling." Her mother said taking Elissa's hand. "Take this." She said pressing the hilt of the sword she had been wielding into her palm. Elissa looked down at the sword and saw the Cousland wreath engraved on the pommel.

"Is this the Cousland sword?" Elissa asked as she gripped the hilt.

"Yes." Her mother answered. "If there's anything that's worth keeping out of Howe's hands it's that sword. Now go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor!" Her father objected before Elissa had the chance to.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time."

"No!" Elissa cried out barley noticing Duncan stripping her of bow and arrows and handed them to her mother. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself." Elissa couldn't get past the idea of leaving her dying father behind. She didn't want anyone else sacrificing themselves for her, especially not her mother, especially not after Roderick.

"My place is with your father, at his side till death and beyond."

"I'm so sorry it's come to this my love." Her father apologized to her mother. Elissa could hear Baelor whimpering next to her

"We had a good life and did all we could." Her mother choked back tears. "It's up to our children now."

"Then go, Pup." Her father said returning his attention to her. "Warn your brother. Know we love you both. You do us proud." Tears flowed freely from both her parent's eyes.

"I'm not leaving!" Elissa cried frantically only distantly hearing the sound of banging on the kitchen door. "I'll fight with you!"

"We need to go." Duncan said the strain in his voice clearly expressing the need for haste. Her father nodded to the Warden and as if signaled the large man picked Elissa up and threw her over his shoulder. Elissa kicked and clawed at the warden as if she'd be able to crawl over him and return to her parents. It was pointless, the Warden was to strong and the thought to use the sword she had tightly gripped in her hand never crossed her mind. It seemed even her mabari, Baelor agreed with her parents because he did nothing but prepare to follow.

"I love you!" she cried out before Duncan carried her through the passageway. The last image she had of her parents was of them embracing only for her mother to pull away when there was banging on the larder. She picked up her bow and aimed an arrow and then Elissa lost sight of them. Right then Elissa vowed she'd get revenge on Howe. Not only for herself but for her mother and father, and for Oriana and Oren. He would pay for all of them. She'd make sure of it.


	3. Journey to Ostagar

**Disclaimer: **I own the notebook and laptop this was written on and that's about it.

**Author's Note: **I want to say thank you to the people that are following me it means a lot to me. A HUGE thank you to **The Invisible Pretender** and **GatesofShadows91**and can't begin to express what it means to me that you took the time to write a review. I seriously get a bit of an adrenaline rush whenever I see someone has left a review. With that being said please R&R to feed my addiction.

* * *

By the time they made it to the outer wall of the castle, Elissa, had screamed herself hoarse. The sound of the destruction of the night drowning her out. She was sure when the anger and rage had died down but it left her hollow and numb. She contented herself to silently weeping as she hung lifelessly over Duncan's shoulder. Anyone else would have put the young woman down, to make their escape easier but not Duncan. He kept her where she was as he ducked behind trees and ran when he had an opening. Elissa, figured he didn't trust what she would do. She respected him for that. She herself was unsure what she'd do if given the opportunity. Her father was right about their family, they always did their duty and she wanted to make him… to make both of them proud. On the other hand there was a very large part of her that wanted nothing more than to go back and defend her parents, taking as many of Howe's men to the grave with her as she could.

She wasn't sure how long Duncan, had walked for. It could have been minutes, hours, or an eternity. Time had stopped for, Elissa Cousland. The night's events played on a constant loop in her head. Why had it happened? What could she had done differently? Then there were the faces. The faces she had tried so hard not to see. They all floated in front of her now. Brother Albus, Sister Mallol, Nan, Orianna and Oren. People who surrounded her whole life. There were knights who gave their lives trying to protect her family and Ser Gilmore. Rory, gave his life for hers just as her parent did. She even recalled the faces of Howe's men. Men she had seen before at faires and tournaments. They were men who were probably just following their orders believing whatever lie the slimy Arl fed them. There was blood on her hands, so much blood. The lives she had taken and lives that were given so she could live. She would never be able to get the stains out.

"I need you to wait here a moment." Duncan's soft voice finally broke her out of her mental hell. Elissa was surprised to see that she was no longer hanging over the Warden's shoulder but sitting next to a small brook shaded by some trees. There were no signs of road in sight. She had no idea how long she had been there. "I saw smoke from a chimney nearby. I need to see if I can acquire some supplies for the journey." Elissa wasn't sure what she was supposed to say so she remain silent so Duncan continued. "I think it's probably best if we try and keep you out of sight and off the roads for as long as possible. We don't know how far Howe's reach extends or just how determined he is to see you dead."

To her, the words sounded like "your nightmare isn't over." She nodded to the Grey Warden as if to say she would be ok without him.

The Warden walked off in the direction Elissa assumed he had seen smoke coming from. Something odd and wet touched her hand causing her to stifle a scream in case there were people searching these woods for her. She was relieved to find Baelor nudging her bloody hand with his snout. She hadn't realized how bloody her hands actually were. She scooted her way closer to the brook to rinse off her hands. When she leaned over she was startled by the quick glimpse of her reflection on the water's surface. She hardly recognized the young woman who stared back at her. Her face was speckled with blood and her eyes were red and swollen. The neat braid she usually wore down her back was disheveled and the silk nightgown was matted blood and sweat. She spent the next hour crying hysterically as she tried her best to scrub away the memory of that night but no matter how hard she scrubbed, she never felt truly clean. By the time Duncan returned Elissa was sitting at the base of a tree her legs pulled up to her chest, crying softly while clutching the Cousland sword as Baelor laid at her feet.

Elissa, flinched slightly as Duncan places a warm wool cloak over her shoulders. She was caught completely off guard when she felt her braid being grabbed and suddenly her head felt lighter and short hair fell loosely around her chin. She jumped to her feet raising her sword at the man. Baelor stood next to her, his teeth pulled back in a snarl.

"How dare you!?" She growled at the old man. She was trying her best to steady the Cousland sword at him but she was surprised to see how much heavier it than the two large daggers she was used to handling. Duncan, was also in a cloak it was large enough that it covered him entirely. He looked like a commoner not a Grey Warden.

"Calm down my Lady. I meant no harm." He said trying to calm her down. "I thought if I had left the decision up to you, you would have objected."

"Please Ser do feel free to tell me why you felt to need to almost remove my head." She snapped sarcastically

"Howe's men have been patrolling the roads. We need you to look as little like you as possible." He explained. She couldn't find a counter argument for that logic. It made sense. She instinctually ran hair through her hair and was saddened when it fell short. "They're looking for a warrior and a young noble lady." He continued. "Hopefully we'll attract less attention traveling as father and daughter."

Elissa flinched at his words. Her father lay dead in a larder, blood still cooling and this man wanted to put on a farce as father and daughter. The pain and disgust read plainly on her face.

"I am truly sorry for the loss you have suffered." He said soothingly, trying to remedy the situation. "But in order for your house to receive the justice that it deserves we must reach King Cailan. It's the only way. There is no other choice." Elissa wasn't thrilled with the idea but no other options came to mind.

Their journey had been hassle free for three days until they came to a clearing in the woods. Elissa caught sight of their helmets glimmering in the sun while they were still specs in the distance. The anger was back. Elissa whispered a command to Baelor, and the war hound trotted off into the cover of the trees.

"Just stay calm and allow me to do the talking." Duncan said calmly under his breath, finally seeing the two men a head of them.

Elissa nodded in agreement, her hand tightening its grip around the hilt of the Cousland sword that remained hidden underneath her cloak.

"Halt." One of the men commanded. He shifted the shield on his arm that bared the Bear of Amerathine, confirming what had Elissa already knew, that these were Howe's men.

"Good day, Ser!" Duncan hailed the knight, greeting him like an old friend.

"What brings you down this way instead of using the main road?" The first guard asked.

"My daughter and I are heading to Redcliffe to visit some family. This way is more direct than taking the main road." Duncan lied without hesitation.

"You've packed awfully light for such a long journey." The second guard commented suspiciously.

Elissa saw the bushes just behind the guards rustle. She made no effort to hide where she was looking.

"Ay!" The first called for Elissa's attention. "What are you looking at?" He asked trying to follow her line of sight. "Maker's breath" He exclaimed when he saw a limping mabari emerge from the woods.

The two men were more confused than alarmed. It wasn't often that a mabari was without a Master and it was even less likely for a mabari to be wild, but this one seemed to appear out of nowhere. The hound sat down at the edge of the woods licking what appeared to be an injured leg.

"Hey there boy." The first man said as he slowly began to make his way towards the hound.

"What are you doing?" Hissed the second guard.

"I've always wanted a mabari." The first guard answered with a smile on his face.

The second guard turned his attention back to Duncan and Elissa.

"Is there a problem?" he asked Duncan who had a look of confusion on his face. Before Duncan could respond Elissa drove her sword deep into the man's belly. His eyes widen, blood foaming at his mouth before going slack. The sound of the first man caught Elissa's attention. The man had been so eager to get close the hound that he hadn't realized what was happening to his partner. When he reached his hand out slowly towards the hound, the mabari gave no signs of objections. It wasn't till the man had kneeled down that Baelor made a move. The knight let out a scream as the war hound leapt towards him, teeth baring and heading right for his face.

Elissa looked up at the stunned warden next to her as she wiped the blood from her blade.

"We could have gotten past." Duncan said looking at the young Cousland. "It didn't have to come to that."

"Possibly." She shrugged. "But they were Howe's men." The look on Duncan's face said clearly that wasn't the answer he had been looking for. "They could have been at the castle." She explained. "For all I know one of them could have been the one to deliver my father's fatal wound.

"And for all you know they could have just been standing here keeping guard."

"Keeping guard? Or making sure no one got out alive?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and continued walking in the direction they were originally walking. Baelor joined just behind her heels, blood dripping from his snout.

The remainder of the journey was littered with awkward silence. Duncan had attempted to make conversation, telling Elissa how he had come from Highever but had moved when he was just a babe, but the words were lost on her. Elissa spent the majority of the time locked in her own head. So deep down a dark hole that not even Baelor could pull her out of. They didn't speak of what happened at the castle and that was how Elissa liked it. No amount of words would change the events of that night. When they stopped to rest sleep was never easy. She was haunted at that night every time she closed her eyes. She constantly woke with her face wet with tears or she was startled awake by the sounds of her own screams, her hand tightly grasped around the hilt of her family sword. Baelor was always there when she awoke doing his best to comfort her and Duncan's eyes were always watching, always filled with concern. He never pushed her to talk about it and that made her like him a bit more. She had also come to find herself feeling guilty about the actions taken with the guards they had come across in the woods. They were now two more faces that haunted her at night.

The sun had fully risen when they began their way down the road that led to the ruins of Ostagar. She could see its large towers off in the distance

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar." Duncan explained as if answering and unspoken question. "To prevent the Wilder's from invading the northern low lands. It's fitting we make our last stand here, even if we face a different foe within the forest.

"Are all the warden's here?" She wasn't sure why she asked, perhaps it was just to remind herself she was capable of speaking. Regardless of the amount of Grey Wardens's there she wouldn't be able to just leave. That would make her a deserter and she was pretty sure that wasn't what her parents had meant when they told her to make them proud.

"There are only a few Grey Wardens within Fereldan the moment but all of them are here. The blight must be stopped here and now! If it spreads to the north Fereldan will fall."

Great, she thought. No pressure

"Ho there, Duncan!" A voice greeted them as they entered the archway that lead into the ruins. She clutched her cloak tightly. She had grown a bit jumpier since they got near to the bustle of the military encampment. The clanging or armor caused her to jump, the scraping of metal had her clutching her sword. Baelor stayed close beside her, an ever vigilant presence that reminded her that she still wasn't utterly alone in the world.

"King Cailan…I wasn't expecting a…"

"A Royal welcome?" The king laughed. Elissa stood frozen, never would she have thought to be met at the gates by the king. "I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it your Majesty." Duncan said with a small chuckle. "Allow me to introduce…" Elissa lowered the hood of her cloak when the king interrupted Duncan's introduction.

"No need, Duncan. You're Bryce's youngest, Elissa, are you not? The golden haired king asked.

"Yes your Majesty." She answered while trying her best to curtsey while still remaining modest in her blood stained nightgown.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father." The words were like a punch in the stomach

"You don't know what happened?" She asked struggling to breathe. It had to have been at least two weeks since her family's massacre. How could there have been no word.

"News from the North has been unreliable. What's happened?" The look on the king's face was filled with both concern and curiosity. She opened her mouth to answer but the words got caught in her throat and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty." Duncan answered in her stead, Elissa was grateful. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has overtaken Highever castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

The king's face contorted in to a mix of both shock and rage.

"I can scarcely believe it. How can he think he would get away with such treachery!?" He then turned sympathetic eyes towards Elissa. "As soon as we are done here. I will bring my army north and bring Howe to justice. I promise."

"What kind of justice?" She knew it wasn't her place to question the king but she had to know. There was no way she was going to be able to put her mind at ease unless she knew Howe would receive the justice she felt he deserved.

"He will hang. Howe will not profit from this." The king answered even though he didn't have to. "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting the wilds and won't return till after the battle."

I'm not so eager to tell him you're Majesty." She hadn't begun to figure out how she was going to tell Fergus what had happened. How do you tell someone that their parents had been murdered, or their wife, or their child?

"Of that I have no doubt." The king said softly. "All I can suggest is that you vent your grief on the darkspawn."

"So long as Howe pays, I'm happy." For the first time in two weeks the smallest of smiles touched her lips and a small knot untied in her stomach.

"Now if there's nothing more you need I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with strategies."

"Your majesty, if may impose on your hospitality again, I'm in desperate need of some armor and weaponry."

"Of course." He said with a smile. "I'll send word to the smiths to provide you with whatever you need. Is there anything else?"

It was Duncan's turn to step up.

"Perhaps for the time being the situation, as well as the Lady's presence should be kept between the three of us. The extent of Howe's treachery is still unknown. Lady Elissa may remain in danger until Howe is brought to justice."

"Perhaps that is best." The king nodded. "Though I doubt a haircut will do much to conceal her identity. The Jewel of Fereldan's beauty is well known, thanks to my Uncle Eammon." The king smiled again this time with a glimmer in his eyes. She became distinctly aware of the image she must be casting. She could feel the weight of blood and sweat on her nightgown. She hadn't seen a mirror but she imagined a haircut done with a danger wouldn't have the best results. This was not how she should look for an audience with the king.

"Now I really must go before Loghain sends out a search party for me. Farewell Grey Wardens." The king said as he turned to rejoin his guard that had kept their distance and then headed deeper into Ostagar.

"We should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay." Duncan said when just the two remained.

"Ritual?" In all of Elissa's studies she had never heard mention of any sort of ritual.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"A hot meal would be nice." All of their time traveling they had avoided inns. They ate what they could hunt or forage and that wasn't much.

"I agree." Chuckled Duncan. "We have until nightfall to begin the Joining. Until then feel free to explore the camp as you wish. Your hound can come with me, I'll make sure he's fed. When you're ready seek out the Grey Warden Alistair.

Elissa reassured Baelor that it was fine for him to go with Duncan. She felt a small weight lift from her shoulders. She had told the king of Howe's betrayal. He would see justice. If something happened to her in battle she was sure the king would inform Fergus what had happened to Highever and their family. Whatever happened now was out of her hands. She had done her duty.


	4. Ostagar

**Disclaimer:** Bioware owns it all, including my heart.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to **The Invisible Pretender**for the review. It really does mean a lot to me when people take the time to review. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alistair had just finished talking to the Revered Mother when he saw Duncan approaching the area of the camp where a make shift Chantry had been set up. Worry lines were etched into the older Wardens face like stone.

"Duncan, is everything ok?" You were supposed to return a week ago." With all the recent Darkspawn sightings and attacks the younger Warden was worried about Duncan traveling alone to scout for a new recruit.

"Yes there were just some… unforeseen difficulties with our new recruit." Duncan answered his eyebrows furrowing more.

"Ah, but the recruit of Ser Tarly was successful?" He asked unsure of what his cryptic message meant.

"Not in the least," The older man let out a heavy sigh "but that is not my story to tell. I have however returned with another recruit I believe far surpasses any potential Ser Tarly might have had."

"_Had?"_ Alistair thought to himself. Now he was even more perplexed but he knew not to push Duncan for information. If it was something Alistair needed to know than Duncan would have told him.

"I told the new recruit to seek you out once they have situated themselves so we can begin preparations for the Joining." Duncan explained. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with the King and Loghain."

"Yes, Sir" Alistair replied as Duncan took his leave "And I have a mage to go speak to." He groaned to himself as went off to search of the mage.

* * *

An hour after she had parted from Duncan and Baelor, Elissa, had finally finished discussing plans for armor with the resident smith. There weren't many woman in Ostagar at the moment so it would take a bit of time to adjust some of the armor he had on hand. Elissa, then began her journey in search of food.

Before she was able to find anything to eat she came across the mabari kennels. She scanned the area in search of her own hound but had no luck. Her gaze instead fell on a hound who looked like they had seen better days.

"I'd hate to lose such a promising member of the breed." Said a voice behind her. She turned with a start to see a man who she assumed was the kennel master.

"What's wrong her?" She asked in concern. Ever since Baelor imprinted on her when she was young girl pretending to be a puppy she had developed a deep love and respect for the mabari warhound.

"She swallowed some darkspawn blood during the last battle." The kennel master explained. It saddened Elissa to hear this. She had learned about the taint, once it was in your system it was usually death sentence.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Elissa pictured Baelor in this dog's position and knew she'd be heartbroken if anything happened to him.

"I have some medicine that can help" but the man made it sound like that wouldn't be enough "If only I could get out into the wilds. There's a particular flower, all white with a blood red center, which would greatly increase her chances. But they have the camp locked down till after tonight's battle."

"Perhaps tomorrow you'll be allowed to get it." She said trying to be optimistic. The kennel master nodded not seeming so reassured, and went back to his duties.

Finally she managed to find her way to the eating area. She clutched her cloak closed tightly, very much aware she was not dressed appropriately for a military camp. Eyes seemed to linger on her just a little longer than she was comfortable with. When she got her stew and some bread she found herself an unoccupied place to eat. Half way through her meal a large man in plate armor with a rather bulbous nose sat down right next to her, despite there being plenty of seating elsewhere.

"Greetings, you must be Duncan's new recruit." He said eagerly.

"What makes you think that?" She asked ripping off a piece of bread and dipping it into her stew.

"We've been awaiting Duncan's return for some time now and you're the only new face to appear since his arrival." Elissa couldn't argue with that logic. The large oafish man was apparently smarter than Elissa would have given him credit for. "I'm Ser Jory." The Knight continued unprovoked. He seemed to stop and study her face for a moment before continuing. "I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as a knight for Arl Eamon." He stopped and stared at her again. "Pardon me for being rude, but you look very familiar. Have we met?"

"I've never been to Redcliffe." She lied. "I've never left Highever till now." She lied again.

"I met my wife in Highever. We've been living there for the past year." He continued to study her face. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." She said sharply hoping he take a hint.

"I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens." He made an attempt to change the conversation. "Is it not thrilling to be given the chance?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had the choice." She didn't understand why this man wouldn't take the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"I fought hard to get here." Elissa guessed she had pushed a nerve because the knight didn't sound as jolly as he did a moment ago. "Impressing Duncan was not an easy task." She wiped her bowl with the last piece of bread she had and popped it into her mouth

"I managed to do so without even trying." She rose from the table and left the other recruit sitting there speechless.

She did feel a bit guilty for how cold she had been to Ser Jory. None of what had happened to her was his doing. She wasn't sure she liked the person she was becoming but she didn't know how to stop the change.

Elissa had never been to a true military encampment before. She had spent time with the Highever knights and her father had taught her much about strategies but to see it all come together was amazing. Everywhere she looked there was something different going on. She was most intrigued by the area set up for the circle of magi. She had never spent much time around mages. One had been brought to stay at the castle when Orianna was carrying Oren but Elissa, never had a moment to talk to the mage. The ability to conjure elements or use magic to heal has always fascinated her. She made an attempt to enter their encampment but the Templars wouldn't let her pass. Elissa walked away kicking up dirt with her slippers.

"You must be the recruit, Duncan, returned with." Said a white haired woman with soft lines beginning to crease her face. She stood not far from the entrance of the mage camp.

'Word gets around quickly." Elissa groaned. She wondered how long Duncan's, plan to keep her identity a secret would last.

The woman laughed

"There aren't many women at this camp. When one shows up looking like you, than yes word travels very fast." She smiled. "I am Wynn, one of the mages summoned by the king."

"You're a mage!?" Elissa asked with excitement. She was surprised that this small woman who had such kind eyes was a mage meant to be feared and locked away in a tower.

"I take it you haven't spent much time around mages, have you?"

"No I've lived a bit of a sheltered life compared to most." Elissa flushed.

"Do not be ashamed, child." Wynne comforted. "There are not many people who've had much experience with mages. I would say in comparison to a circle mage your age you've led a very worldly life."

Elissa winced. How could she have been so stupid to compare her life to that of a mage locked away in a tower?

"I am so sorry." Elissa groveled feeling her face go red.

"It's ok, child." She said with a comforting smile. "I'm sure Duncan has more important things for you to do than talk to me. It was a pleasure to meet you young warden and good luck to you on the battlefield."

"And to you as well." Elissa said as the two parted ways.

It wasn't the same quality armor Elissa was used to back home but it would do. The hardened leather both hugged and protected her body. She never had the strength to wear plate and mail slowed her down more than she liked. The leather corset was tightened over a linen shirt. Her vital organs were protected and she had mobility. Every piece of her armor was made for ease of movement. She was even ok with forgoing a little protection. Why bother protecting yourself from a blow when you could simply avoid it all together. The armor smith even manage to provide her with what Elissa like to call a war skirt. Her mother, however liked to call it leather straps attached to a belt. The description wasn't far off but there were a multitude of straps studded with metal. It allowed Elissa full movement of her legs allowing her to run, jump, or kick unrestricted. She finished lacing up her boots that went up to her knees and began to arm herself. Two short swords went into sheaths at her waist, one on each side. The Cousland sword was firmly held in place down the center of her back. Next she slung a quiver and bow across her back. She was a walking armory, sticking daggers and throwing knives in various pieces of clothing. For all she knew there could be an army of Howe's men out looking for her. She wanted to be prepared.

She continued her wandering. She felt less exposed in armor and with enough weapons to arm at least three men, but it didn't put her at ease. Anyone of the men here could be working for Howe. She was also feeling uneasy about the upcoming battle everyone was talking about. She was a skilled fighter but she had never dreamed of actually seeing battle. Now she had fought for her life and was now preparing to do battle against a horde of darkspawn.

Her wandering had taken her to a fairly deserted area of the ruins. Only a few elves bustled about running errands. It was the only part of the main camp that still had walls standing. Elissa ran her hand along the wall and bits of stone gave way under her fingers. She wondered what Ostagar looked like when it has first been built. Was it as grand as Highever? She sighed softly to herself, perhaps Highever would now end up as a ruin like this now. She continued her walk along the wall until there was no wall left to follow and no ground left to walk on. The ruins came to an end at a cliff. Elissa peaked over the precipice and kicked a small rock over the edge. She watched the rock fall for what seemed like an eternity. Her feet teetered at dangerously close to the edge. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to take that extra step. She had done her duty by informing the King. Her duty was done so why shouldn't she take her place with her parents again. She wonder if she would feel the troubles she had been carrying fall away as she fell. No matter how she thought about it she couldn't will her feet to move. Her parent's last wish was for her to make them proud and this was not the way to do it. It would be better to die gloriously in battle against the darkspawn.

The sound of clanging armor and raised voices broke her out of her reverie. She quickly stepped back from the ledge and tried her best not to look as if she had been contemplating her own death.

* * *

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The raven haired man wearing black mage robes exclaimed. Alistair was pretty sure he could see grease dripping from strands of hair.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." Alistair let out an exasperated sigh and ran his bare hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The hooked nose mage was clearly not amused.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." Alistair responded sarcastically. I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one."

Alistair looked away from the mage and notice a young woman, not far from them, watching the altercation. He couldn't help but notice an emptiness to the greenest eye's he had ever seen. He also couldn't help but notice how dangerously close she was to the edge of the precipice.

"Enough!" The older man commanded, clearly being fed up. "I will speak with that woman if I must! Get out of my way fool!" The mage steamed past the other man heading back in the direction they had just come from.

Alistair sighed with relief glad that the conversation had come to an end.

"You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together." He smiled to the young woman in hopes of relieving any awkwardness that might be lingering in the air.

"Sorry, what?" The young girl looked confused. Any attempt Alistair had been making at getting her to smile had clearly failed.

"Oh nothing, just trying to find a bright spot in all of this." He explained, while trying to figure out if he had seen her around the camp. "Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He wasn't sure if he could take another argument with a mage.

"Don't worry. I'm no mage." Her voice seemed devoid of any emotion.

"Less being yelled at for me than." He said with a sigh of relief." Though the day is still young. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden."

"I'm… Elle." She hesitated when it came to her name "It's nice to meet you." He said with a warm and genuine smile.

Elle twisted her face into something Alistair could only assume was an attempt at a smile.

"Duncan actually asked that I seek you out." She explained

"He did?" He didn't remember Duncan, mentioning anything about attractive women seeking him out. Then he remember the complications in Highever. "You must be the final recruit." He tried his best to fight back at smile as he thought about adding a woman to the mix of Grey Wardens he normally traveled with. "You know it there have never been many woman in the Grey Warden. I wonder why that is."

"I can handle myself better than most." She said sounding colder than she had before.

"I'm starting to get that impression." He felt his smile faltered. "Well we should make our way back to camp. I'm sure Duncan will be eager to get started and as the junior member of the order I'll be helping you and the other recruits prepare."

The two began the walk towards the Grey Warden area of camp in awkward silence. Alistair's gaze darted uncomfortably all over the place. He wasn't sure whether trying to make conversation would get anywhere. She didn't seem much like a talker.

"That argument I saw… what was that about?" She asked to Alistair's surprise.

'With the mage? The Circle is here at the kings request and the Chantry doesn't like it one bit. They just love letting the mages know how unwelcomed they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a Templar."

"I could see how that could make things tense."

"I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate. Apparently they didn't get the same message." He said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"Well you're not what I thought you'd be." A voice interrupted the two. Elissa looked to the owner of the voice. A man stood next to Jory. He was slender and smaller in stature. Elissa could also tell from his voice and the way he carried himself that he didn't have the same knightly background as Ser Jory.

"That's Daveth." Alistair explained in a hushed tone. "Duncan conscripted him from the streets of Denerim.

"What did you expect I'd be? She asked Daveth.

"Well I heard you were a woman and I heard you were easy on the eyes but boy was that an understatement." He answered while he eyed her up and down slowly. "Tell ya what? You watch my back and I'll be more than happy to keep an eye on yours." He said with a wink.

Elissa always loved hearing people praise her beauty but her nobility had spared her from the slimier comments of men. She wondered if common women actually enjoyed this type of banter.

"If your eye ends up anywhere near my "back" the darkspawn will be the least of your worries." She replied. She heard Alistair laugh next to her he then tried covering it with a cough when Duncan approached the small group.

"I see you found Alistair." He said to Elissa. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army." Alistair defended himself with a smile.

"She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give them ammunition against us." Elissa understood where Duncan was coming from. There had once been a Grey Warden commander that had planned to over throw the king many, many years ago. It was only King Cailan's father, Maric, that had allowed the Wardens back in Fereldan.

"You're right Duncan. I apologize." Alistair sounded somber. Duncan nodded in acceptance before returning his attention back to the group.

'Now, since you are all here we can begin. You will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"Go into the Wilds?" Jory asked apprehensively. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"You weren't recruited out of charity." Duncan answered sternly. "All three of you are skilled and resourceful. Alistair is the junior most member of our order and will accompany you, as is tradition. Do not worry. I doubt you will need to go far into the wilds for what you seek."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Daveth sounded a bit disgusted.

"For the joining itself." Duncan answered. "I'll explain once you've returned."

"Surely you could have acquired some blood before now?" Elissa asked the obvious.

"Of course." The senior warden answered. "You must work together to collect the components. However it is as much a part of the joining as what comes after."

"And the second task?" She asked. Clearly she wasn't going to get a straight answer regarding the joining for now.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts." Duncan explained. "It was recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are they?" Asked the young Warden asked.

"Old treaties if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

"I don't understand…Why leave such things in ruins if they're so valuable?" Alistair asked.

"It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true."

"Find the treaties and get the vials." Alistair, ran down the list. "Understood."

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will." Alistair, responded as the three recruits nodded their heads.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

With Duncan's final words the group set off to prepare for their task.


	5. Into the Wilds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age universe.

**Author's Note: **This may be the last time I can regularly update this story for a little while. I'm going in for back surgery on the 14 so I don't know how much I'll feel like writing. If I don't have a new chapter ready next week, I'll post a one shot story I've been thinking about. Please R&R it makes me feel special.

* * *

The stories that Jory and Daveth were telling had Elissa thinking she was going to be walking a darkened forest where trees grabbed you and monsters tried to eat you. Well, the second one wasn't exactly fiction but they had yet to come across any darkspawn. The Korcari Wilds wasn't exactly a pleasant place, though. The sky above was a gloomy gray and the area they were in was mostly swamp lands.

It hadn't been long since they had left then camp when they were attacked by a pack of wolves. The short encounter was a breath of fresh air for Elissa, given the recent encounters she had been experiencing. If she could just close her eyes and listen to the sound of her arrows cutting through the air she could almost pretend she was back in Highever practicing her archery.

Elissa fell a few paces behind the group as Jory spoke of his pregnant wife back in Highever, She didn't want to risk Jory resuming his guessing on where he knew her from. A moment later Alistair fell back from the other two men and fell in step with Elissa. A few moments of silence passed before Alistair spoke up.

"So, I'm curious, have you ever actually encountered a darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't." She shook her head.

"When I fought my first one I wasn't prepared for how monstrous they are. Honestly, I can't say I'm looking forward to the next encounter."

"Is this an attempt to put me at ease? Because you're doing a pretty terrible job."

He let out a loud laugh. "Not very motivational I suppose, but I thought you should be aware." He said. "Duncan says it gets easier the more the more you encounter. Let's hope the Blight ends before we begin bonding with the darkspawn."

Elissa, mustered a small halfhearted smile in response.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly seemed hesitant and unsure of himself.

"I suppose"

"How did you end up here? I mean you don't seem to want to be a Grey Warden."

"I don't." she answered bluntly. "But I don't have much of a choice.

"Conscripted, huh? He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Duncan rarely needs to do that, I hear."

She shrugged. Her conscription was not a conversation she was ready to have. She doubted there was any conversation she was ready to have. It didn't matter though, the young Warden continued the one sided conversation without any prompting from her.

"I was conscripted as well." He explained. "Not that I didn't want to join. I was training as a Templar before Duncan recruited me."

Elissa's interest was piqued. Maybe she wasn't the only one displeased with her lot in life.

"So you're not happy as a Grey Warden?" She asked.

"I never wanted to be a Templar." He said with a shake of his head. "I believe in the Maker well enough but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry. Duncan saw I wasn't happy. He was the first person who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the Grand Cleric to help me."

Their one sided conversation was interrupted by shouts from Jory and Daveth. When Elissa and Alistair met up with the other two, they were gathered around a severely injured man on the ground.

"Are you Grey Wardens?" The man managed to get out with a groan.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks." Alistair joked even though the look of concern was clear on his face.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground…"

The blood rushing in her drowned out anything the soldier said afterwards. _Fergus. _The king had said him and Highever's men were out scouting the wilds. While Alistair was bandaging the man's wounds, Elissa, was busy scanning the area for any signs that this could be the group from home. She was relieved that there appeared no sign of the Highever or Cousland crest.

"Did you hear that? Jory's voice was thick with worry. "An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn."

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair tried to reassure he worried knight.

"The soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair's voice remained calm as he continued to try and ease the worries of the recruit.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"Overcoming these dangers is part of our test." Elissa reminded him. She wondered exactly what Ser Jory was expecting when he was eagerly trying to get recruited into the Wardens,

"That's… true." He words sounded less frantic as he took her words into consideration.

"Know this." Alistair's voice held a level of seriousness that Elissa wouldn't have assumed he was capable of. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning I guarantee they will not take us by surprise."

That was interesting. Elissa, couldn't remember her studies saying anything about the warden's ability to sense the darkspawn. She wondered how they went about acquiring such a talent.

"You see, Ser Knight." Daveth chimed in. "We might die but we'll be warned first."

"That is… reassuring?"

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy." Alistair interrupted. "So, let's get a move on."

* * *

Alistair saw the hesitation in the recruit's eyes. It was as if seeing the injured scout had finally made this experience real. It was no longer about heroes and gryphons. This was war and no matter who the enemy it was never pretty. It was a lesson hard learned for Alistair too. He had never seen true battle till he was set on his task to retrieve his vial of darkspawn blood. Even having seen darkspawn before he wasn't very eager to be on his current task but tradition decreed that the newest warden accompanied recruits on their journey to the Joining.

It wasn't long before Alistair, noticed Elle, falling away from the group again. Only this time instead of just trailing behind she seemed to veer of as if in pursuit of something. Curiosity alone is what kept Alistair from calling or following after her. He couldn't get a read on her like he was able to with the other recruits. She seemed so guarded. He wondered what kind of person she was before being conscripted by Duncan. It wasn't unusual for the Wardens to take any help where ever it could be found. Daveth himself was recruited after stealing Duncan's coin purse. He wondered what she could have done that made her keep everyone at a distance.

When he realized that, Elle, was no longer in sight he began to worry. He hadn't sense any darkspawn in the immediate area but that didn't mean that there weren't other dangerous things in the wilds. He told Jory and Daveth to wait as he headed of in the direction he saw her saw her headed. It only took a minute to realize she hadn't wondered far at all but had merely crouch down by a log so that she was not in his line of sight. He paused as he saw her pick a small flower white flower with a blood red center and slip it into her pack.

"Are you picking flowers, while we're out hunting darkspawn?" Elle, jumped and Alistair tried his best to suppress a chuckled but failed miserably at it. He braced himself from whatever cold remark was about to be shot at him. What he hadn't prepared himself for was the gentleness in her voice.

"Um, no? ….Well, yes." Her face turned a dark shade of red as she stood up. "It's not what it looks like. The kennel master said that this flower could help cure the darkspawn taint in mabari's. I'm hoping if I get him some of these flowers he can give me some of the salve."

"Do you have a mabari?" He asked curiously

"Yes." She said softly as she nodded her head. She smiled, it was small, just barely touching the corner of her lips but it was there and it was the first genuine one he had seen from her. Alistair was scared to say anything else for fear that she would shut down again. "He's back at camp with Duncan. He imprinted to me when he was just a puppy. He's all I…. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."

Looking into her eyes, Alistair, saw so much heartache.

"You're very fortunate. It's not often people outside of nobility or soldiers are able to get their hands on a mabari, let alone have one imprint on them from such a young age." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wish he could take them back. The moment of seeing a glimpse of what the true Elle was like was over. He could visibly see her closing off again. Her body stiffened and the coldness was back in her voice.

"Yes, well, I suppose I'm lucky." She snapped at him, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

Elissa and Alistair rejoined Jory and Daveth. Every once in a while Alistair would stop the group so Elissa could stop to pick another flower. It was a gesture she greatly appreciated and made her feel awful for snapping at him. It was during one of her small flower picking pit stops when she heard Alistair inhale a sharp breath.

"Poor sots." He said remorsefully.

Elissa tucked the new flower into her pouch and caught up with the group that had wonder ahead. The sight that greeted her seemed to knock the ground from underneath her. One minute she had been standing the next she was on her knees looking up at three men hanging from a fallen tree that seemed to make a bridge between two small hills. She looked up at the men swaying in the breeze their bodies rotating enough to display the Cousland crest on their shields. These were her family guards and she recognized each face. They has guarded the castle, ran drills in the practice yard and marched off to war only to be strung up like some common criminal.

"Elle!" Alistair exclaimed he when he noticed her on the ground. "What's wrong!?" There was so much genuine concern on his face, but she couldn't think of anything to say that could explain this behavior. No lie came to her. So, she did the only thing she could do and was continue to stare at her men hanging from the tree.

"She mentioned being from Highever, and those are Cousland men, maybe she knew them." Jory spoke up. Elissa avoided making any sort of eye contact with the large knight. She didn't want him to know just how right he was and then for him to further connect the dots to she was.

She wanted to burn them properly, but knew there was no time to allow that but she refuse the allow men who served her family loyal to be hung up like game. She pulled herself to her feet ignoring the looks from the three men that surrounded her and pull out and arrow from her quiver. She aimed and released. The arrow sailed through the air and sliced the rope with no difficulty. She repeated those steps two more time. With the three men now on the ground she went over to them and said a silent prayer to the maker. She looked down at the men and tried so hard to fight the realization that was coming over her. There didn't appear to be any other dead in the immediate area but if these three were dead then she knew with certainty that Fergus and the rest of the men were attacked as well. Was she the only Cousland left? She thought she was out of tears to cry but now they threatened to spill over once again. She took in a deep breath and tried to take comfort in the fact that if the worst had happened to Fergus then he would at least be with his wife and son again.

She pulled herself together enough that she didn't shed any tears. She continued to ignore the looks of her party members and continued in the direction they had been traveling. She hadn't gotten far before Alistair gave a hushed order to stop.

"There are darkspawn nearby." He said in a hushed tone.

Elissa traded her bow for the two long daggers. She was far better skilled with blades than she was with the bow and she had a feeling going up against darskpawn she'd need all the skill she could muster. However, no amount of training could have prepared her for darkspawn. Four small darkspawn about the size of darkspawn burst from the ground beneath their feet. Though they were smaller than Elissa it didn't take any of the horror away. Their skin was a putrid yellowish green and looked like leather that had been dried to long. The smell of death and decay radiated off of them. All of her training had prepared her for battle with men not monsters. She wasn't prepared for this. Before she knew one of the darkspawn spotted her standing frozen still with fear. She began backing away but her foot slipped on a tree root sending her falling to the ground. The darkspawn stood directly over her. Its mouth twisted into what she could only assume was a smile. Its teeth were like rows of small daggers. Just as it was about to strike a blade erupted from its chest. When the blade was removed the darkspawn fell to the ground. Standing behind it was Daveth.

"You know with all those weapons ya got, you'd think you knew how to use one of them." He sheathed his sword and turned and walked away.

Alistair came and offered a gauntleted hand to help her up. She hesitated a moment before accepting the offer. She avoided and eye contact with the Warden. She was too ashamed of herself. She didn't want to see that reflected back at her from his eyes.

The task of collecting the darkspawn blood was not a pleasant one. Alistair recommended cutting the wrists and letting it flow into the vials from there. Elissa, and the other two men were thankful for the tip. It made the process go fairly quickly. However, that did not stop Elissa, and Jory from throwing up in the process.

Much to, Elissa's, dismay that was not the last encounter they would have with darkspawns in the Wilds. They encountered many of the shorter darkspawn that, Alistair, explained were called gunlocks. The taller darkspawn that were the height of an average man were called hurlocks. Alistair, also told them of very large horned darkspawns called ogres. They were very fortunate not to run into any of them. Since their first encounter, Elissa, decided to favor her bow over her blades. It allowed her to keep her distance from the monsters and still contribute in battle.

They finally came to the ruins Duncan had described. The only problem was a very large group of darkspawn standing in their way. She was surprised to find one of them wielding a staff. Alistair explained in a hushed voice that emissaries were capable of wielding magic and appeared to have a higher intelligence than the average darkspawn. They were the ones who the darkspawn troops during the Blight. Fortunately, Alistair's, Templar training negated the majority of the emissaries magic. Elissa, hung back once again, doing her best to take out any darkspawn archers, before they took out any from her group. It was impressive to see the other men fight as well. Jory, was a powerhouse with his long sword, cutting down anything in his way. Daveth, like, Elissa, used speed to his advantage but his style was dirtier. He clearly learned his fighting from the streets.

When the dust had settled it was her group that stood victorious. However not without a few new cuts and bruises. Daveth, was also favoring his left leg over his right. Once their wounds were bandaged they began to explore the abandoned ruins. If they had expected it to be an easy search they were sadly mistaken. After sifting through a bunch of rubble they finally found the cache, Duncan, had described but to their surprise it was empty.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Elissa and her group were startled to find that they were not alone. Elissa looked to where the voice had come from and found a young woman standing at the top of a collapsed ramp. The woman had raven hair that was pulled back to expose her bare neck that led to a mass of exposed skin framed by a dangerously low cut top. The staff at her back marked her as a mage. She was unlike any woman, Elissa, had ever seen.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder?" The dark haired woman asked. "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or, merely an intruder, come into the darkspawned-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

There was a long pause. Elissa, had expected, Alistair, to speak up since he was the senior warden in the group. But, it didn't seem like him or the other two men were going to say anything.

"I would like to know who you are first." Elissa, broke the silence. She wanted to avoid battling the mage if possible so she tried her best to sound polite.

"You are the intruder here. I believe the first question is rightfully mine. I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her." Alistair finally spoke. "She looks Chasind and that means others may be near."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The mage asked.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth sounded panicked.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no mind of your own? You there." She was staring directly at, Elissa. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

It seemed like a reasonable request, and since none of the guys spoke up before why should she listen to them now?

"You can call me Elle."

The woman tilted her head and looked at, Elissa, curiously. It was as if she knew it wasn't the name, Elissa, normally went by. The mage said nothing but merely nodded.

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer?" Alistair asked, anger touching his words. "You stole them didn't you!? You're…some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!"

Elissa, groaned inwardly. Apparently, Alistair didn't have much of a way with words.

"How very eloquent." Morrigan rolled her eyes. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems." His voice was almost a growl. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them.

"I will not. For twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Who was it then?" Elissa cut to the chase.

"Twas my mother in fact."

Elissa weighed their options. They to get those documents. Even though Alistair was tasked with retrieving the scrolls he didn't seem to be stepping up in this situation.

"Can you take us to her?" Elissa was sure this was the best option but the only other option she could come up with was waiting for the mage to retrieve her mother while they waited in the darkspawn invested woods. She chose what she believed was the safer option.

"That is a sensible request." Morrigan said. "I like you."

"I'd be careful" Alistair cautioned. "First it's 'I like you'… but then 'zap!' Frog time.

"She'll put us in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth was clearly not happy with the situation.

"If the pots warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." Jory replied.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan turned and left, not even looking back to see if they were following.

Elissa said a prayer to the maker that she wasn't about to lead these men to their doom. She had enough blood on her hands. Then, the group followed after the mage.


End file.
